narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Scientific Ninja Tools
are a product of Konohagakure's Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, leading to the village being viewed as specialists when it comes to this unique field of study.Boruto chapter 19, page 32 Such inventions include weapons and tools for shinobi to use along with prosthetics and implants known as Shinobi-Ware. During the period of time Katasuke Tōno was being controlled, the technology was leaked to Kara.Boruto chapter 20, page 30 List of Scientific Ninja Tools Scroll Cartridge A is a special type of scroll used as ammunition for certain scientific ninja tools. At first appearing as a normal sealing scroll, upon absorbing a technique it shrinks down to the size of a bullet and can then be loaded into a tool to be activated later. When a nature transformation technique is activated from a Scroll Cartridge, its elemental release is typically suffixed with . Shinobi Gauntlet The Shinobi Gauntlet is a gauntlet developed by Katasuke that allows the user to quickly and easily activate techniques sealed in Scroll Cartridges. Shinobi-Ware Autonomous Puppets Autonomous puppets, or automatons, are weapons that act independently without a puppeteer. They are used by KirigakureBoruto episode 29 and Kara, the former of which can activate Scroll Cartridges to use Fire Release Bullet: "Blaze". According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: * The puppets' attributes are: 100 in strength, 10 in negotiation, 0※ in chakra, 30 in intelligence, 80 in perception, and 100 in dexterity. (※The Puppet Weapon's chakra is stored in and used from a condenser.) ** They were also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Mobilisation: ★★★☆☆ *** Marksmanship: ★★★☆☆ *** Wrestling: ★★★☆☆ ** Shinobi-Ware: *** , , , others Smoke-Flash Bomb is a weapon invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team that has the ability to numb a person's senses with intense sound and light when their hearing and sight are exposed. Shijima is a large device invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team that negates sound by colliding specific phases of sound waves, the opposite principle of resonance. As it is large and currently negates all sound, its practical applications are limited. Climbing mitts and boots These climbing mitts and boots, which were invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, utilise Van der Waals forces in order to allow the wearer to climb and walk on walls without relying on chakra. Kite Transport This kite-like device, which was invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, is an invention that allows the user to fly, even though it's difficult to control. Chakra Blade The is a bladeless katana invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team that uses the wielder's chakra to create a Chakra Blade. As its chakra consumption rate is too high, it's not practical to use. Powered Suit The was designed for nursing and rehabilitation care, but was modified by Katasuke for combat purposes, allowing its gauntlets to create orbs which absorb ninjutsu. The right gauntlet was stolen by Ao, while at the same time Boruto began wearing the left one. Gatling Gun The gatling gun that was supplied to Ao by Koji Kashin allowed the wielder to rapidly fire a barrage of Fire Release Bullet ninjutsu using Scroll Cartridges. It was destroyed by Konohamaru Sarutobi's Rasengan. Foam Spray The invented by the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team forms a film on an injured person's skin, sealing cuts and boosting their innate healing powers to heal wounds more quickly. Mirror Drones Remotely chakra-controlled drones that can be used to attack from high up in the sky. Trivia * According to Katasuke, Kawaki's body was modified with inorganic technologies to the point he can be considered a living scientific ninja tool. References Category:Naruto Terms pt-br:Ferramentas Ninja Científicas